Just a Little Push
by YuriChan220
Summary: All it takes is a little push...to get Hayate back on her feet.


**Just a Little Push**

 **Pairing: Nanoha x Fate x Hayate**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So, ummm….Reinforce Zwei has taken my interest, so she'll be in most of the story cause she's super cute~! Ehehehe~!**

 **A-anyways! On with the story!**

"Master Hayate…."

That's what Reinforce Zwei says to herself as she watches her mistress deep in thought. The news about Nanoha and Fate's engagement and then both of them proposing to her is a bit of a shock, but also exciting for Hayate. However, after just a couple days, the short haired brunette seems to be acting a bit strange. She wouldn't tell Rein anything after what happened. Shouldn't she be still happy? Why is she thinking deep in thought? Signum nor Shamal couldn't even cheer her up. Rein decides to take matters into her own hands and help her out.

In Hayate's room, she is found staring at a picture of the three of them when they were little. Of course, they were always together since they were kids. So, it's no surprise that the three of them would get married at the same time. But why would Hayate be in a sour mood?

"Master Hayate?" Rein says as she floats close to her mistress.

The brunette raises her head and sees the pint sized Intelligent device approaching her. "Oh, Reinforce."

"You look a little sad," the tiny silver haired girl says. "Is something the matter? I'll do anything to help."

"It's nothing."

"That's what you told me the last time I asked you," Rein frowns, coming a bit closer towards her mistress's face. "Now I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is. You, Nanoha and Fate have been engaged and are about to get married soon. Isn't that exciting for you? Or do you not want to get married to your 2 greatest friends in the world?"

Hayate realizes that her Intelligent Device is right. She cannot hold onto her feelings any longer and lets out a sigh. "Reinforce…I know I'm excited about this, but I'm also thinking…what if it doesn't work out? What if it doesn't last long? I mean, three-way marriages aren't really a thing and I heard that they don't go very well."

Rein shakes her head roughly and cups her tiny hands to her cheeks. "What are you talking about!? Of course it will work out! You know why? Nanoha and Fate love you! Very much! I cannot believe you would listen to those people!"

"Reinforce…" Hayate can see small tears falling from the tiny girl's eyes.

"Listen…you should know that you can prove the world wrong that this three-way marriage will go well," Rein says. "I'm sure Nanoha and Fate believe that, too. So, please! Please Master Hayate…don't throw this chance away just because other people said it. You three have been friends for a VERY long time! I don't see why you would refuse your one big day like this."

Hayate smiles and holds out her hand to let Reinforce Zwei float down and let her rest on her knees while crying softly. She realizes that her tiny Intelligent Device is trying to look after her. She raises her hand to pet her with her index finger, getting Rein's attention, raising her head.

"Thank you…Reinforce," she says softly. "Maybe I've been too hard on myself lately. But now…I think I'm ready."

Rein gasps happily as she floats right back up. "That's the spirit, Master Hayate!"

The brunette giggles. "I'm going to see Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan right now. We're confirming our wedding plans right now."

"Let me go with you!" Reinforce Zwei says, floating next to her.

"Alright. Let's go."

With that, both of them leave the room and be on their way to talk with Nanoha and Fate.

 ****Later****

"Eh?" Nanoha says as Hayate told her and Fate the news. "You're finally accepting it, Hayate-chan?"

"Yes…thanks to a certain someone," Hayate turns her head to the left and Rein pops up from behind with a small giggle. "I'm so sorry I was avoiding you two for a while. I was kind of…thinking about some things….but those things weren't very pleasant. So…will you forgive me?"

Nanoha and Fate exchange looks and then back with a smile. The auburn haired girl walks over towards her beloved and kisses her on the forehead.

"Silly," she says softly. "Of course we forgive you. It can be a bit of a shock too, even for us both. We thought we made a mistake of proposing to you when Fate-chan and I got engaged. But now it's all okay. The three of us can now get married without a problem~!"

Fate takes Hayate's hand. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Hayate. We were together since we were kids and have always been. Three-way marriages WILL happen and we WILL make it work."

Hayate looks back and forth at both of her childhood friends and nods with a smile. "Thank you…Nanoha-chan….Fate-chan…I love you both so much!"

She hugs the two of them with happy tears falling from her eyes. Nanoha and Fate return the embrace and share kisses with one another. While doing that, Reinforce Zwei just watches with happy tears falling as well. She wipes one away, sniffling. She can't be any happier than this. The three of them are finally getting married. The Three Aces, three childhood friends are soon going to be Takamachi-Yagami-Harlaon.

 **A/N: Hopefully this is a good reason for Reinforce Zwei to step up and help. Ehehe~! Please give out long and detailed reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
